And Who Might You Be?
by RainbowDead
Summary: Basically this is a piece that I did for my English Coursework. It's a crossover between Mary Shelly's 'Frankenstein' and Trueman Capote's 'In Cold Blood'. I'm tempted to write more like this but would like some feedback before I start....Enjoy!


Dick watched as Perry approached the stranger, feeling left out. The stranger was tall and appeared to be of average beauty, that is until you paid particular detail to his features, only then did you notice the yellow skin, stretching over his muscles, clearly showing the arteries and veins beneath. Dick sank further down into his seat, ever watchful of the strange man, and protective over Perry.

Meanwhile, Perry greeted the stranger, making note of his somewhat awkward, although firm, handshake and pearly white smile. He looked past the see-through skin, seeing it as a deformity much like his own. Unable to look into the man's watery eyes, Perry, instead, focused his attention on the soft locks of black hair that flowed over his shoulders.

"Hello, my name's Perry Smith, and you might be?"

The gentleman didn't answer. Only looked at the space that Perry's hand had recently occupied.

"Your name sir?" Perry repeated, waiting still for an answer.

"I don't have a name. My creator..." The man trailed off, but not before Perry had detected the subtle hint of a French accent.

Perry was confused. How could a man not have a name? What type of mother would do that to her own son? And 'creator'; what was that about?

"You don't have a name? How much more of a mystery can you get? Tell you what, you wait there a moment, I just need to speak to Dick and Ill be right back."

Dick sat up as he saw Perry approaching the car, and wound down his window.

"Well, watcha waiting for? Get in the car we got business to attend to!" Dick called out to Perry, hoping for some speed to be added to Perry's stroll and wanting to put further distance between them and the stranger.

"Wait, Dick, we can't just leave him here. He's foreign and has no name; what type of mother could leave her kid with no name, eh?"

"Even more reason to leave! He's a stranger, a foreigner with no name – he could be a murderer on the run, deciding to trick us and then kill us! Get in the car, Perry," Dick began to raise his voice, exasperation lining his tone trying to get Perry in the car so that they could drive to the Clutter's home.

Perry folded his arms, making his stout frame appear stronger and more stubborn, "I ain't leaving him Dick, he can come with us, if he's on the run from the law even better; we're already breaking parole, why not make the punishment worthwhile by keeping some decent company, you never know he might be useful on the job," And with that Perry spun on his heel and stalked off towards the man.

"I don't agree with it Perry," was all Dick called out to Perry's retreating form.

The stranger had watched the whole exchange between Dick and Perry and part of him felt uneasy about being the cause of disagreement between the pair. He had sat down on the ground and was watching Perry neared his seated spot. Coming to a conclusion the stranger noted that Perry was about as an attractive man as himself, with his attractive stout frame descending down to his distorted legs.

"Hey, you okay down there? Dick said you can join us, come and help us finish this job, but the only thing is he's worried that you're some sort of mass murderer. You aren't, are you?" Perry's expression changed from relieved to concerned in a flash as he questioned Dick's suspicions.

"Mass murderer? No, I have not killed many," He kept the mysterious air about him as he followed Perry towards the car.

"Wait," Perry paused taking in this new information, "You haven't killed many, does that mean you have killed then?"

The nameless man chose to ignore Perry's question and walked past him towards the car.

Clearing all doubts from his mind, Perry followed the man and got into the car with him, before turning around in his seat and stating, "You've gotta have a name. We can't just keep calling you stranger if you're to work with us."

"I have never owned a name before, why should I need one now?"

"Well, we need something to call you by," Perry explained.

The man paused for a moment and looked thoughtfully out of the window. Upon Perry being unable to receive a response, Dick spoke up, "C'mon you need some sort of name, even a nick name would do. We just can't go around in public calling you a name. What do other people call you if they meet you?"

"I am known by many just as 'creature'," came the somewhat sorrowful reply.

The only reply that both Perry and Dick could respond with was looks of shock.

"Oh!" was all they said and with the matter left the three drove off towards the awaiting adventure of the Clutter family home.


End file.
